Itu Namanya Cinta!
by Veera.014
Summary: "Apa yang kau rasakan saat bersama Natsu, Lucy?"/"Apa yang kau rasakan saat bersama Lucy, Natsu?"/Itu Namanya Cinta!/"Aku tak peduli apa namanya itu. jika itu namanya sayang, aku akan bilang aku menyayangimu. Kalau itu namanya suka, aku akan bilang aku meyukaimu. Kalau itu namanya cinta, aku akan bilang aku mencintaimu." Sequel of 'Lumpuh'. mind to R&R?


Yoshhh... Vee kembali dengan fic baru, sequel dari fic pertama Vee yg judulnya 'Lumpuh'. Padahal fic ini sama ekali gk direncanakan sebelumnya, tapi karena ada masukan, jadi Vee akhirnya membuat sequel-nya.

Oke gk usah berlama-lama, silakan dibaca dan di review :-D

* * *

 _Wanita adalah makhluk yang lebih ekspresif merasakan manifestasi-manifestasi aneh yang disebut cinta. Tindakan-tidakan heroik menjurus bodoh sering mereka lakukan atas nama cinta. Cinta yang kadang membuat mereka tegar. Cinta pula yang membuat mereka terkapar dalam ketidakberdayaan._

 _Tapi pernyataan seperti itu bukan hanya diperuntukkan bagi wanita saja, bukan?_

"Natsu, kau kenapa?" tanya Happy pada Natsu yang sejak tadi hanya duduk diam dengan tatapan mata kosong.

"…"

 _Pernyataan itu diperuntukkan untuk semua insan yang memiliki hati, terlepas kepada wanita atau pria. Dan tak ada satupun manusia di dunia yang bisa menjabarkan definisi asli dari cinta._

"NATSU!"

 _Cinta adalah kehangatan. Cinta adalah kebersamaan. Cinta adalah kasih dan sayang. Tak ada yang tahu pasti arti dari 5 huruf tersebut. Namun ada satu hal yang pasti dari cinta, yaitu cinta adalah… cinta._

 **Itu Namanya Cinta!**

 **Story by : Veera, sequel of story : Lumpuh**

 **Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima**

 **Happy reading, hope you enjoy this story**

"Kau kenapa sih, Happy?! Jangan berteriak di telingaku!"

"Habisnya dari tadi kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku, Natsu," jawab Happy, kesal.

"Apa kau punya masalah, Natsu?" kali ini suara sang Titania yang terdengar.

"Hm… tidak ada."

"Oi, Flamehead! Mungkin kau harus dihajar supaya wajahmu tidak kusut seperti itu," ujar Gray, mencoba memancing kemarahan Natsu.

"Aku tidak bersemangat."

WHAT THE HELL?! NATSU TIDAK BERSEMANGAT?

"Kau kenapa, Natsu? Bukankah harusnya kau hari ini senang karena Lucy akan segera sembuh?" tanya barmaid cantik bernama Mirajane.

"Entahlah, Mira. Sebenarnya aku senang. Tapi aku juga khawatir." Natsu tertunduk, "Aku takut kalau saat pulang Lucy tidak mau tersenyum lagi seperti waktu itu."

"Itu tidak mungkin, Natsu. Lagipula ia akan segera sembuh," ujar Mira, berusaha menenangkan Mage api di depannya.

"Kalau begitu, kenapa aku tidak boleh ikut?"

"Bukankah kau tahu kalau Porlyusica-san tidak suka manusia?"

"Tapi kenapa Levy boleh ikut?"

"Itu… Mungkin karena Lucy yang memintanya," jawab Mira dengan sabar.

Natsu tidak menginginkan jawaban itu. Kenapa Lucy meminta Levy yang menemaninya? Kenapa bukan Natsu saja?

FlashBack – On

Beberapa hari yang lalu di guild Fairy Tail

"Ohayo…" ujar 2 sosok manusia yang salah satunya berjalan menggunakan sebuah kruk. Mereka berdua diiringi oleh seekor kucing bersayap.

"Ohayo Natsu, Lucy, Happy," jawab penghuni guild.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu hari ini, Lucy?" tanya Mira.

"Yah, lebih baik daripada kemarin," jawab Lucy, tersenyum, sambil sesekali ekor matanya melirik ke arah Mage Api yang tau-tau sudah siap bertarung dengan Mage Es, rival abadinya.

"Wah, Lu-chan. Bagaimana caramu membuat Natsu kembali sepert itu?" tanya gadis bersurai biru dengan bandana di atasnya. Ia mengikuti arah pandangan ekor mata Lucy.

"Tidak ada, Levy-chan."

"Heh…? Kalian kemarin tidak kembali ke guild sejak sore. Dan tau-tau, hari ini Natsu sudah bersemangat lagi seperti ini," ujar Levy sedikit jahil.

"Jangan berpikiran yang macam-macam, Levy-chan."

"Lalu?"

"Dia kemarin mengantarku pulang. Lagipula, saat itu sudah mulai malam dan guild sudah akan tutup, bukan?" ujar Lucy balik bertanya.

"Padahal kemarin kami menunggu berita dari kalian lho, Lu-chan."

"Hah? Berita apa?"

"Mungkin berita seperti ini…"

Levy mendeham beberapa kali sebelum meneruskan kata-katanya,

"Minna! Sebentar lagi Lucy Heartfilia akan resmi berganti nama menjadi Lucy Dragneel," ujar Levy sambil mengikuti gaya Natsu saat bicara, berusaha membuat seolah-olah Natsu sendirilah yang mengatakannya.

"Levy-chan!"

Levy hanya tertawa melihat sahabatnya yang kini bersemu bak kepiting rebus.

"Tapi kurasa, Natsu memang menyukaimu, Lucy," ujar Mira yang sedang aktif dalam mode fangirling-nya.

"Tidak, Mira-san. Natsu itu menyukai Lisanna," jawab Lucy santai—atau mungkin terlampau santai hingga bisa disebut sebagai—pasrah. "Oh iya, dimana Lisanna?" tanya Lucy, berusaha mengalihkan topic pembicaraan.

"Dia sedang menjalankan misi bersama Elfman," jawab Mira singkat.

"Oh… Apa kau cemburu, Lu-chan? Karena merasa Natsu lebih dekat dengan Lisanna?"

Otak jenius Lucy berusaha memproses kata – kata Levy yang menurut Lucy sedikit sulit untuk dicerna.

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

"Ha? Cemburu?"

"Oh… Lu-chan. Kau memerah lagi." Goda Levy yang setelah itu tertawa puas karena berhasil menggoda Lucy. Sedangkan yang digoda sekarang sudah menjadi kepiting rebus yang siap dihidangkan dan disiram saus cabe yang warnanya super merah (merahnya kayak gimana ya, itu? Vee sendiri juga nggak tahu. Pokoknya, wajahnya Lucy merah banget, dah).

Suara berat seorang wanita mulai menginterupsi, "Menurutku Natsu itu menyukaimu, Lucy."

"E-Erza?!" ujar Lucy terkejut melihat Erza yang sedari tadi ternyata memperhatikan percakapannya dengan Mira dan Levy.

"Kenapa? Apa kau tidak merasakan kalau Natsu menyukaimu, Lucy?" tanya Erza.

"E-Eh? Bagaimana, ya?"

"Kau sendiri juga menyukainya kan, Lucy? Soalnya kartuku bilang begitu," ujar wanita maniak alcohol sambil menunjukkan kartunya.

"Cana?!"

 _Geez, kenapa makin banyak orang yang ikut dalam pembicaraan ini?_ Sesal Lucy dalam hati.

"Ne, Lucy. Coba kau ceritakan apa yang kau rasakan saat sedang besama Natsu?" tanya Mira.

"Eto… bagaimana, ya?" Lucy nampak sedikit ragu.

"Ayo jawab Lucy/Lu-chan," ujar teman – temannya dengan aura mengerikan di belakang mereka yang bak siap memangsa Lucy jika ia tak segera menjawab.

"Minna, kalian menakutkan," ujar Lucy. "baiklah, akan kuceritakan."

Sekarang, aura di sana kembali seperti sedia kala dengan Mira, Levy, Erza dan Cana menatap Lucy intens, ingin memperhatikan cerita Lucy.

Lucy menarik nafas panjang sebelum mulai. Ia yakin ini akan sangat memalukan.

"Yah, sebenarnya tidak ada yang special. Walau terkadang…"

Lucy berhenti sebentar melihat ekspresi teman-temannya yang sama sekali tidak berubah, masih menatapnya intens.

"Walau terkadang ada rasa hangat yang menjalar dari dada hingga wajahku saat dia… um… melakukan sesuatu yang manis seperti… tersenyum ke arahku. Eto… aku juga selalu merasa aman dan nyaman asal ada dia. Dan…"

Lucy terdiam sementara otaknya tengah berfikir keras. _Eh, tunggu dulu. Bukankah kalimat tadi seperti sebuah pernyataan bahwa aku mengakui kalau aku menyukai Natsu?_

"Dan apa, Lucy?" Erza, Mira, Levy dan Cana menanyakan kalimat Lucy yang sempat menggantung tadi.

"Um… dan… aku senang bisa menjadi nakama–nya," lanjut Lucy dengan senyum yang dipaksakan.

Erza mendesah, "Dasar Lucy. Kau itu tidak pandai berbohong. Nakama? Apa kau tidak tahu kata – katamu barusan namanya apa, Lucy?" ujarnya.

"Kata – kata ku namanya apa?" tanya Lucy pada dirinya sendiri.

"Itu namanya cinta, Lucy!" ujar Mira, Levy, Erza dan Cana bersamaan (jangan tanya Vee kenapa bisa bersamaan, ya? Bayangin aja mereka punya ikatan batin yang kuat).

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

"Ha? Cinta?"

"Baka! Bukankah seorang novelis harusnya lebih paham dengan hal beginian?" celetuk Cana asal, sambil tetap setia menenggak alcohol yang dibawanya.

"Eh? A-aku… Itu… Ano…"

"Kenapa gugup, Lucy?" tanya Mira dengan senyuman yang—sok polos.

"Ti-tidak Mira-san. Hanya saja, walaupun itu… sedikit… benar,… tapi bukannya Natsu menyukai adikmu, Mira-san?"

Erza menepuk pelan bahu Lucy, "Lucy. Natsu itu menyukaimu. Kalau tidak, untuk apa dia selalu mati – matian berusaha menolongmu? Kenapa dia selalu menjadi yang paling ngotot ingin menyelamatkanmu?"

Mira ikut menimpali, "Iya, Lucy. Kau tahu saat kau kehilangan kakimu? Dia adalah orang yang paling marah karena itu. Mungkin dia kesal karena tak mampu melindungimu. Setelah itu, ekspresinya selalu sedih. Ia tak mau meninggalkanmu yang saat itu masih tak sadarkan diri. Ia juga tak mau mengambil satu pun misi."

"Itu benar, Lu-chan. Saat kau sadar, dari yang kubaca dari ekspresi wajah Natsu, sepertinya ia merasa sangat lega. Tapi saat ia melihatmu tak tersenyum, ia terpuruk lagi," ujar Levy.

"Tapi aku senang, Lucy. Kau mampu membuatnya kembali," ujar Erza sambil melihat Natsu dan Gray yang sudah babak belur.

 _Apa iya Natsu menyukaiku?_

Tap… Tap… Tap…

Seorang wanita paruh baya datang memasuki bangunan guild dan mendekati tempat Lucy, Erza, Mira, Levy dan Cana berbincang – bincang.

"Ara, Porlyusica-san. Ada perlu apa?" tanya Mirajane.

Porlyusica tidak menjawab dan malah menoleh ke arah Lucy. "Ikutlah denganku," ujarnya singkat.

"Eh? Aku?" dengan jari telunjuknya, Lucy menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Iya. Aku sudah berhasil membuat kaki palsu untukmu."

"Kaki palsu? Kau bisa membuatnya, Porlyusica-san?" tanya Lucy.

"Tentu saja. aku bahkan pernah membuatkan sebelah mata milik Erza."

Lucy diam sambil mengingat – ingat kejadian itu.

"Sudahlah. Cepat bangun dan ambil kruk-mu. Kita akan pergi ke tempatku," perintah Porlyusica.

"Eh? Sendiri?" Lucy memandang wanita paruh baya di depannya. "Bolehkah Levy-chan ikut?"

"Hah, baiklah. Tapi hanya dia saja."

FlashBack – Off

"Haah… aku kan juga nakama-nya. Tapi kenapa Lucy tidak menyuruh aku saja untuk menemaninya?" ujar Natsu frustasi.

"Kau cemburu, Salamander," cerocos Gajeel yang sontak membuat ekspresi bingung muncul di wajah Natsu.

"Cemburu? Apa itu?"

Natsu itu bodoh. Natsu itu bodoh. Natsu itu bodoh. Mungkin kata – kata itu yang terlintas di pikiran semua nakama-nya.

"Ne, Natsu. Coba kau ceritakan apa yang kau rasakan saat sedang besama Lucy?" Mira mengajukan pertanyaan yang sama seperti yang pernah ia ajukan kepada Lucy.

"Mmm… Senang. Seru. Yah, kan Lucy adalah gadis yang baik karena ia mau meminjamkan kasurnya yang empuk."

 _Natsu, kenapa kau begitu bodoh?_ _Bukan jawaban itu yang kuinginkan._ Batin Mira kesal. Tapi ia hanya menampakkannya dengan tersenyum—senyum paksaan.

"Ne, Natsu. Apa kau selalu merasa khawatir saat Lucy jauh darimu?" tanya Mira lagi.

"Ya."

"Apa kau akan marah saat Lucy lebih dekat dengan Gray atau orang lain lebih daripada denganmu?"

"Tentu saja! aku akan membunuh orang yang berani mendekati Lucy lebih dari diriku. Itu juga termasuk dirimu, Ice-cube!" tunjuk Natsu pada Gray. "Apa katamu, Baka-Flamehead?!"

"Kalian berdua! Hentikan!" bentak Erza yang kesal melihat kedua rival di hadapannya yang bersiap untuk baku hantam.

"Aye!"

Mira tersenyum tipis lalu melanjutkan pertanyaannya.

"Ne, Natsu. Apa kau ingin selalu ada di dekat Lucy?" "Ya."

"Apa kau sedih saat Lucy sedih?" "Ya."

"Apa kau senang saat Lucy senang?" "Emm… Ya."

"Apa kau marah saat ada orang yang melukai Lucy?" "Tentu saja!"

"Apa kau selalu ingin melindungi Lucy?" "Ya."

"Apa kau selalu ingin membuat Lucy tersenyum?" "Ya."

"Apa kau tahu apa namanya perasaanmu pada Lucy?"

Tik Tok Tik Tok Tik Tok

"Tidak."

Semua orang yang memperhatikan percakapan itu (sebenarnya semua orang di guild memperhatikan mereka, sih) ber-sweatdrop ria.

"Baka! Itu namanya cinta, Natsu!" teriak semua orang di dalam guild.

"Cinta?" ujar Natsu dengan wajah bodoh. Namun segera setelah itu, matanya tertuju pada pintu guild Fairy Tail yang baru di buka oleh seseorang dengan senyum mengembang di wajahnya.

"Lucy!" panggil Natsu. Semua penghuni guild saat ini memandang Natsu yang berlari kegirangan mengahampiri Lucy dan Levy yang baru saja tiba di guild. Levy yang merasa hanya akan menjadi obat nyamuk segera menyingkir dari TKP.

"Bagaimana kakimu, Luce?" tanya Natsu—to the point.

"Um… baik. Seperti yang kau lihat," Lucy menunjukkan kaki kanannya 'yang baru'.

Natsu melihat kaki 'baru' Lucy—intens—. _Mirip sekali seperti kaki Lucy yang asli,_ batin Natsu.

"Kenapa lama sekali perginya?" tanya Natsu lagi.

Lucy memiringkan kepalanya, "Lama? Hahaha. Kau ini seperti anak kecil saja, Natsu. Aku hanya pergi selama 3 hari, Baka! Disana Porlyusica-san menyuruhku berlatih menggunakan kakiku."

Natsu mengerucutkan bibirnya, persis seperti anak kecil, "Hmpf. Kenapa kau tidak memintaku menemanimu, Luce? Bagaimana kalau saat berlatih kau terjatuh? Hei! Apa kau terluka, Luce? Apa..."

Lucy membekap mulut Natsu dengan tangan kanannya.

"Dasar. Kau mau aku menjawab pertanyaanmu tidak?" Natsu mengangguk.

"Hah... Aku tidak memintamu menemaniku karena saat itu aku masih terkejut dan tidak sempat berpikir. Kebetulan orang yang ada di dekatku adalah Levy-chan. Jadi, tanpa pikir panjang, aku meminta kepada Porlyusica-san supaya Levy-chan boleh menemaniku."

"Kalau saat aku berlatih dan aku terjatuh, kan ada Levy-chan dan Porlyusica-san, Natsu. Jadi kau tak perlu cemas."

Lucy tersenyum. Natsu pun ikut tersenyum. Dan jangan lupa, semua angota guild sedang terbengong-bengong karena disuguhi adegan drama dadakan tepat di depan pintu guild Fairy Tail.

"Yosh! Ayo kita jalan-jalan dan beli makanan sambil mencoba kaki barumu, Luce!" Natsu menarik paksa tangan kanan Lucy dan segera berlari menjauhi guild.

"Tu-tunggu, Natsu!"

'Itu namanya cinta!'

* * *

_Skip time_ * **Warning! Mungkin disini Natsu-nya lagi kesambet** *

"Ne, Lucy. Cinta itu seperti apa?" tanya Natsu sambil menggenggam tangan kiri Lucy.

"Eh? Darimana kau tahu kata itu, Natsu?" tanya Lucy balik.

"Tadi semua orang di guild membicarakan itu. Apa kau tahu maksudnya?"

"Entahlah," jawab Lucy singkat.

 _Mungkin semua orang di guild bertanya tentang Lisanna pada Natsu,_ pikir Lucy.

"Apa yang mereka tanyakan, Natsu?" tanya Lucy balik.

"Umm... Mereka bertanya banyak hal." Natsu mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada Lucy. Hangat, itulah yang dirasakan Lucy.

"Mereka bertanya apa aku khawatir saat Lucy jauh. Apa aku selalu ingin di dekat Lucy. Apa aku marah saat ada yang menyakiti Lucy. Apa aku selalu ingin melindungi Lucy. Dan masih banyak lagi,"

"Heh?" Lucy menoleh ke arah Natsu yang masih menatap lurus ke danau di depannya. Manik karamel Lucy mencoba mencari onyx hitam itu, mencoba mencari sedikit saja celah kebohongan dari onyx itu. Tapi nihil. Onyx itu menyiratkan keseriusan. "kau jawab apa pertanyaan – pertanyaan itu?" semu merah nampak mulai bersarang di kedua pipi Lucy.

"Ya," jawab Natsu singkat.

"Bohong."

"Aku bersumpah, Luce!" Natsu makin mengencangkan genggaman tangannya. Bahkan Natsu kini merasakan bahwa beberapa kali desiran aneh menghampiri dadanya.

Natsu yang duduk di bibir danau meraih lengan kanan Lucy yang duduk tepat di sebelah kanannya. Ia lalu menarik tubuh Lucy untuk mendekat padanya. Natsu memiringkan kepalanya dan menaruhnya di atas puncak kepala Lucy. (kalau bingung, lihat cover fic ini. Kira – kira posisinya seperti itu)

Untuk sesaat Lucy terhenyak. Dalam hati ia berteriak dan bertanya apakah sosok di sebelahnya ini benar – benar Natsu yang dikenalnya? Benarkah ini Natsu yang bodoh dan polos itu? Apa ini benar – benar... Natsu?

"Natsu, ini benar – benar kau, bukan?"

Natsu tersenyum.

Deg. _Eh?! Natsu tersenyum?_ _Demi Mavis, ini pasti bukan Natsu._ _Ini pasti bukan Natsu. Tapi... dia benar – benar terlihat manis. Tunggu! Tidak mungkin aku menyukainya, bukan? Dia pasti bukan Natsu! Akh! Ada apa dengan otakku?!_

"Luce..." panggil Natsu lembut. "Ini benar aku."

"Kau tahu, Luce. Mereka bilang kalau jawaban yang kuberikan tadi namanya cinta. Apa itu benar, Luce?"

Deg. Deg. Deg.

"Luce..."

"M-mungkin iya," jawab Lucy, gugup.

Natsu menghela nafas lega. Sedangkan Lucy masih berkutat dengan pikirannya.

 _Natsu menyukaiku? Kami-sama, apakah ini mimpi?_

"Lucy... Aku tak peduli apa namanya itu. Kalau yang kurasakan itu namanya sayang, aku akan bilang aku menyayangimu. Kalau yang kurasakan itu namanya suka, aku akan bilang aku menyukaimu. Kalau yang kurasakan itu namanya cinta, aku akan bilang aku mencintaimu."

Deg

"Natsu…" panggil Lucy lembut.

 _Tak apa bukan kalau aku menyukaimu juga, Natsu? Bukan. Aku tidak menyukaimu, Natsu. Aku mencintaimu._

"Aku juga, Natsu. Aku juga merasakan sesuatu yang sama sepertimu. Dan kurasa, itu namanya cinta."

Lucy menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Natsu dan balik merangkul Natsu.

"Natsu! Lihat! Ada bintang jatuh!" seru Lucy saat melihat sebuah cahaya yang bergerak cepat di langit.

"Lalu kenapa?" tanya Natsu. "Geez, kau ini. Tentu saja, buatlah permintaan," ujar Lucy kesal.

"Itu tidak perlu. Karena semua yang kuinginkan sudah ada di sampingku."

"Mou, Natsu. Malam ini kau jadi aneh sekali,"

Di bawah taburan bintang, di bawah naungan cahaya rembulan dan di depan tetesan air yang berlarian dalam aliran danau, Natsu dan Lucy menggabungkan sesuatu yang mereka sebut sebagai 'cinta'. Menyatukan hati dan jiwa. Menjadikan tangis salah satunya sebagai tangis bagi seorang yang lainnya. Menjadikan tawa salah satunya sebagai tawa bagi seorang yang lainnya.

* * *

 _Surat untuk Mama di surga,_

 _Ma, aku pernah membaca sebuah pernyataan dalam sebuah novel. Katanya, wanita adalah makhluk yang aneh saat bersentuhan dengan sesuatu yang bernama cinta. Tapi hari ini, di hari sakralku, aku sadar bahwa pria jauh lebih aneh jika bersentuhan dengan yang namanya cinta._ _Saat ia sedang marah dan merajuk, ia tak mau berbicara apapun padaku. Saat ia cemburu, ia bahkan bisa melukai dirinya sendiri dan membuatku harus mati – matian meminta maaf padanya. Tapi saat bahaya datang mengancamku, dia bahkan rela menanggalkan nyawanya hanya untuk menolongku. Aneh bukan?_

"Lucy! Cepat! Semua orang sudah menunggumu dan kau malah menulis surat disini."

"I-Iya, Erza. Maaf."

"Dasar! Dan pastikan jangan sampai gaun putihmu terkena noda tinta, ya!"

"Tentu saja, Erza."

 _Ma, aku harus segera pergi. Hehe, calon suamiku sudah menungguku. Oh iya Ma, restui aku, ya._

 _Salam hangat untuk Mamaku, Layla Heartfilia, di surga._

 _Dari putrimu, Lucy Dragneel._

* * *

Saa~ Bagaimana? Bagaimana? Terlalu cepatkah alurnya? Anehkah ceritanya?

Ini fic one-shoot kedua Vee, jadi mohon dimaklumi kalau belum memuaskan

Oh ya, terima kasih buat **Edooo-san** yang sudah memberikan saran, bagaimana? Endingnya masih nggantung, ya? #pundung sendiri di pojokan

Terima kasih juga buat **Nana Tsutsukara-san** yang sudah mau mereview firstfic saya, #salam newbie juga Nana-san

Terakhir buat **Rizuki Sakura Kuroko-san** , hontou ni arigatou sudah mau mereview. Masa sampai nangis sih? Padahal menurutku fic sebelumnya itu gaje banget lho...

Habis ini Vee mau buat fic yg multi-chapter, jadi di tunggu ya, Minna-san...

Yang sudah mampir, jgn lupa sampaikan kritik dan saran untuk Vee supaya kedepannya Vee bisa membuat karya yg lebih baik lagi...

Jaa, matta nee...


End file.
